kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 37
れた |Ore ta tōshin}} is the thirty-seventh chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Having just molted from his previous body, the Father Spider Demon towers over Inosuke in a menacing matter. As he stands before him, Inosuke begins overcome with emotion and loses faith in his ability to win, just as he begins to accept his death, He hears a voice in his head telling him not to die. He recalls Tanjiro's words as well as Hisa's wishes and gains confidence to face the Father Spider Demon. He faces the Demon head on but is immediately slammed into a nearby tree, as the Father Demon approaches the tree to finish him off, Inosuke gains the upper hand and leaps into the air to attack him from behind. He tries to slice the Father Demon's neck by using Beast Breathing: Fang Three - Devour but his blades break when trying to slice through the thick hide. The Father Demon becomes infuriated and once again slams Inosuke into another nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him. He picks Inosuke up by the throat and squeezes him while threatening once again to "stay away from his family." Inosuke refuses to die and uses ' Beast Breathing: Fang One - Pierce' as a last ditch effort to escape, but once again fails to damage the Father Spider Demon. The Father Spider Demon squeezes with such force, that crunching sounds can be heard coming from Inosuke, and his life begins to flash before his eyes. Inosuke recalls a memory of a woman coated in blood apologizing to him as an infant, and he also envisions the faces of Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Hisa. As blood begins to pour out from his mouth, the Father Spider Demon's arm is suddenly sliced off and Inosuke drops to the floor. The Father Demon squeals in shock and it is revealed that it was Giyu Tomioka who swiftly disabled him. The Father Demon quickly regenerates his arm and sprints towards Giyu with extraordinary speed, but Giyu preforms Water Breathing: Fourth Form - Striking Tide and swiftly dismembers the Demon. Inosuke gets up from the floor and stares at Giyu with admiration, and gets excited trying to figure out who he is. Elsewhere on the mountain, Rui eerily reveals his intent to torture Tanjiro for his comment, but reassures him that if takes back what he said then he will not prolong the torture. However, Tanjiro stubbornly refuses to apologize and goes on to justify his reasons saying that Rui is the one that's in the wrong. Tanjiro braces himself and smells out the threads as he approaches Rui. He uses Water Breathing: First Form - Water Surface Slash to slice through Rui's threads, but looks on in horror as his blade is split into two pieces from the threads. Characters in Order of Appearance * Father Spider Demon * Inosuke Hashibira * Tanjiro Kamado * Hisa (memory) * Inosuke's Mother * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Giyu Tomioka * Rui Events *Inosuke faces the Father Spider Demon *Giyu defeats the Father Spider Demon *Tanjiro's blade breaks when he faces Rui Navigation ru:Глава 37 Category:Chapters Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc